Stuck on You
by awesomesauce101
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Sam is sorely mistaken when he believes that Dean won't initiate their usual prank war. Luckily, someone unexpected reappears to help him exact his revenge.


**It's finally spring here! Only downside is that the house is infected with insects...**

**Anyways! Here's a little story to bide our time during the break. This is getting ridiculous with the gaps between episodes though! I wish they'd hurry up D:**

**I made a goofy, funny one shot in celebration of April Fools, which it still is over in the US. Hope you like :D**

* * *

"_Heat of the moment...,"_

Sam's eyes snap open and he sits up abruptly, taking in his surroundings and calming down a bit when he realizes that he's not in an old motel room with Dean sitting on the bed across from him. He glares at his alarm clock as it blares the obnoxious song and reaches over to turn it off. It's been years since then and he still can't stand that song. Of course, it's not that surprising since every day he heard it, it meant Dean would die some time later.

He wonders who set the alarm, because he never really used it in the first place, and thinks that it must have been Dean. Today is April Fool's Day after all, and it would only be appropriate for his brother to start their prank war early. He spends his time getting dressed on planning out the perfect revenge and is deciding between itching powder in Dean's clothes or maybe figuring out some way to hack his laptop and redirect all Dean's porn sites to Rick Astley.

When he exits his room, he finds Dean in the library, reading a book all innocent-like and occasionally making googly eyes at Cas who is sitting next to him totally oblivious. He resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead he heads to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hey kiddo,"

Sam nearly drops his glass of water when he hears the voice. He turns and sees Gabriel standing there, sucking on a lollipop and sitting on top of the table.

"Gabriel?" he says.

"Long time no see, Sammy," Gabriel replies with a smirk. He takes the sucker out of his mouth. "How's about you and me get Dean back for this morning huh? Though, I gotta admit, that was pretty awesome,"

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks.

He's contemplating calling Dean in here and he hopes that maybe Cas has some weird angel senses that kick in if one of his brothers is nearby. But it looks like no one's coming to save him and he groans quietly at the prospect of even talking to the angel-turned-trickster let alone assissting him in some prank.

"What? No hi, no nothing? No 'I thought you were dead'? I thought for sure you'd ask me that first,"

"Well, knowing you, it's not really that much of a surprise,"

"Aw, you know me so well Sammy," Gabriel gushes.

Sam rolls his eyes. "What do you want?"

Gabriel shrugs. "It's April Fools Day. And I still enjoy being a trickster. What's a guy to do?"

"Go bug someone else?" Sam suggests.

"Well that's no fun! Come on, you guys need to lighten up. All three of you," he says. "Oh don't give me that look Sam. You think I haven't been keeping an eye on all this crap that's been going down?"

"Then why don't you help?"

"Honestly? I think a little timeout's what everyone needs,"

"People are dying,"

"People do that all the time," he says. "Now do you wanna get back at Dean or not? Just once? Please?"

Sam, despite how appealing revenge on his brother may be, is not stupid and is definitely not going to collaborate with this guy. Even if he pouts and makes puppy dog eyes at him.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" he pesters.

"No one gets hurt," he finally says.

Gabriel smiles and rubs his hands together like a cliche villain. "Excellent," he mutters. "Now, where do we begin?"

Sam almost regrets saying yes, but a part of him, the stupid childish part that's going to have way too much fun doing this, really wanted to. And maybe the world's on the verge of angelic war, but if Gabriel's still alive maybe they have a chance. As long as the Winchesters, plus Cas, remain in his good graces, they could put the angels back in Heaven and kick Metatron and Gadreel's asses within a week if they really put their minds to it.

So if he wants to spend a little time goofing off and indulging the little kid still alive and kicking in him, then he sees no problem with it.

Gabriel, even though he has a penchant for lying and deceit, had promised no one would get hurt. Normally, he'd throw that rule right out the window and he'd stick Sam to the ceiling and fake burn him for kicks. But he's seen all the drama these three have gone through and he really doesn't want to have two emotionally wrecked hunters and an angry brother on his hands. It would totally put a damper on the mood. So instead, he sticks to harmless fun for now. Stuff like super gluing people to surfaces and laughing at the results. Or maybe super gluing people to each other.

Whatever Dean and Cas may be, there's no denying that it'd be hilarious to stick the two to each other. And with Gabriel's amount of power, he'd make sure that Cas couldn't just mojo them free. So he ducks around the corner with Sam and tries to keep his snickers to a minimum as they watch Dean and Cas interact.

Not so suprisingly, it doesn't take long before Cas says something that Dean finds endearing and reaches over to pat him on the back. The look of complete confusion on his face is priceless as he tries to unstick his hand. He glares at Cas like it's the angel's fault and doesn't even realize Gabriel and Sam hiding around the corner.

"Cas? What gives?" he demands, hand still stuck to the back of Cas' trench coat.

"I'm not doing anything," he retorts.

"Really? Well then what do you call this?" he says, pulling his hand, and therefore Cas, backwards. Which ends up being a very not good idea because he pulls a little too hard and the two topple over onto the ground. Sam tries not to laugh too hard and, despite their somewhat rivalry, fist bumps Gabriel when the archangel holds his fist out.

"Cas, what's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I dunno, you're the expert on weird stuff!"

Dean and Cas bicker back and forth for a good five minutes and Sam has to take a deep breath before he appears on the scene to antagonize them some more.

"Hey guys. Uh, what are you doing?" he asks, all innocently and puzzled.

"I was just asking Cas here the same question!" Dean exclaims, thoroughly annoyed.

"I don't know why you think I know what's going on. As far as I know, this could be your doing!"

"Me?!" Dean cries. "Why would I super glue myself to you?"

"I don't know. You do a lot of things that don't make sense!" Cas accuses.

"I-! You-!" he shuts up, at a loss of how to reply to that. Because it is kind of true.

"Why doesn't Cas just undo it?" Sam asks, biting his lip to stifle his laughter.

"Great thinking, Sam. You heard him, Cas. Go on," Dean prompts, free hand on his hip as he waits expectantly. Cas adopts a look of concentration and then after a moment, cocks his head to the side in confusion. Dean groans and glares at the ground.

"You can't do it, huh?" he surmises.

"I don't know what's wrong. The glue is very powerful,"

"Well, it's _super glue_ Cas,"

Cas actually rolls his eyes at that. "I'm well aware. But even if it is super glue, I should be able to get rid of it,"

"I guess you're not as strong as you think you are," Dean quips irritably.

"What I don't understand is why we are stuck at all. I didn't exactly put super glue all over my coat before I put it on," Cas says, choosing to ignore Dean's comment.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do it!" Dean says.

"Then I don't know Dean. You'll just have to be stuck to me until we figure something out," Cas says and it's clear he's getting fairly annoyed too.

"If I didn't do it and you didn't, then there's only one person who could have," Dean says.

He spins around, taking Cas with him, and glares at Sam.

"Dude, what did you do?" he asks.

Sam shrugs. "I didn't do anything. Why would I?"

"I dunno, maybe cause you're a bitch?"

"Whatever, jerk," Sam scoffs. "All I know is that I didn't do it,"

Sam is pretty sure that he deserves an award or something and thinks that maybe if lawyering hadn't worked out he could have been an actor if Dean hadn't dragged him on a hunt for Dad.

"Then make yourself useful and find something to get us unstuck!" Dean demands.

"Alright already, don't get your panties in a bunch," Sam teases, raising his hands in mock surrender and striding out of the room.

As soon as he's out of earshot, he collapses against the wall in a fit a giggles, accompanied by Gabriel who is definitely getting a hoot out of the whole thing. Even if he might be a bit of a douche, there's no denying that he can be fun to hang out with.

Sam turns and tries to get out a sentence between laughs.

"How long are you gonna keep them like that?"

"I dunno, forever?" Gabriel jokes. "Not really, Sammy. Just a little bit longer. Until they have that big gay crisis that's been a long time coming,"

"So, forever basically?" Sam summarizes.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

* * *

**Gabriel! I miss you! I wanted to bring him back for this, because it's **_**Tuesday**_** AND April Fools Day. I still have this absurd hope that he's still out there. I mean, yeah he 'died', but Gabriel is an archangel and I have to believe that he's not that easy to kill with just an angel blade. I mean, Crowley didn't die when Meg stabbed him with Ruby's knife. It's not impossible. **

**Anyways, Happy April Fool's Day guys! Well, I know it's not April Fools everywhere, but it still is where I am. So this counts. XD Hope you liked it! **


End file.
